forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghindul
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Kir-lanan | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Ghindul was a male kir-lanan and the leader of the Howling Wing in the Wailing Cliff. Description His scales were a deep ebony and his eyes were of a notably rich amethyst color. Personality Tyrannical and maniacal, Ghindul ruled the Howling Wing with an iron fist and was quick to stamp out any insubordination. Abilities He was a notably strong and domineering example of his kind and used these talents to keep a tight grip on his subordinates. A powerful fighter, Ghindul had developed an aerobatic combat style that made use of swooping aerial attacks to harass foes. He also coupled this with the use of tanglefoot bags to further hinder enemies. In addition, Ghindul had developed a degree of talent in sorcery enough to enhance his combat prowess and versatility with spells like true strike and magic missile. Possessions Like other members of the Howling Wing, Ghindul carried two tanglefoot bags at all times and two potions of inflict serious wounds. He also wore a set of bracers of armor +2 and a ring of protection +1. Relationships Ghindul commanded both a mix of fear and respect from his other kir-lanan and managed to rise to a position of leadership among the Howling Wing. In addition, he had something of a rivalry with the leader of the Screeching Wing, Phaikkul. Like many of the other kir-lanan of the Wailing Cliff, Ghindul paid tribute to Glouroth the shadow dragon that laired there. History At some point after 1358 DR, a group of kir-lanan came to the Wailing Cliff and fell into the service of Glouroth, a shadow dragon who laired there. Over the years, Ghindul arose as the leader of the kir-lanan and they operated as enforcers for Glouroth, offering up their gains to the dragon. Soon, however, a divide among the kir-lanan emerged when Glourorth sired a daughter, Phaikkul, from among the kir-lanan. The kir-lanan of the Wailing Cliff split into two groups, the Howling Wing and the Screeching Wing, led by Ghindul and Phaikkul respectively. Occasionally, individual kir-lanan would shift between the two groups through the years. By 1372 DR, these groups had settled into an uneasy relationship, with neither inclined to help out the other in battles. Although Phaikkul was arguably the more powerful leader, the natural suspicion of outsiders (even half-breeds) harbored by the kir-lanan meant that Ghindul's Howling Wing remained the larger of the two bands. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Fighters Category:Sorcerers Category:Males Category:Kir-lanan Category:Members of the Howling Wing Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Wailing Cliff Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants